


Cabal

by geminiangel



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Cutsycat, have you been good this year?"Oh, yes, Santa...""Here you are then.  Merry Christmas!!!"





	Cabal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Tony eyed the mangy-looking cat on his apartment buildings porch. The case had been long and grueling, and this was the last thing he needed. “You know, my apartment doesn’t allow pets.”

“Meow.” The American Wirehair demanded.

“Can’t this wait until tomorrow? I just need to sleep.”

The cat moved in front of the door and let out a louder meow. 

“Fine. Stay here. I’ll be back.” Tony brushed the cat aside with his foot. “No, I’m not letting you in. Wait here.” He said determinedly. 

From the edge of the alley, amber eyes observed. The cat on the stoop eyed the street uncertainly but with the other cat down wind, he could not smell the other animal. As the amber eyes watched, the cat on the stoop paced nervously. The door opened a bit and an American Shorthair walked out letting the door stop behind it.

“Meow... it took you long enough...” the American Wirehair complained.

“What happened to you? You look more like a Rex than a Wirehair.” 

“Very funny, Tony. Darn brats caught me in an alley and decided I needed a shave.” The cat eyed the shorthair. “You look a little ruffled yourself.”

“What do you want, Trent?” Tony settled down and began to groom himself. There was something relaxing about grooming.

“Can’t a brother stop by for a visit?”

Tony stopped and glared at him with his green eyes. “I’m tired. I’m hungry. What do you want?”

“Let’s take a walk.” Trent started down the steps.

“Let’s not.”

“Tony, it’s important and since you won’t let me in...” Trent meowed. “Move your paws.”

“Grrr...” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m really scared.”

“Fine.” Tony gracefully started to descend the steps. “Start talking.”

“Meowrrr.” Trent jumped as a leaf blew past him. Instincts had him crouching and attacking it before it got away.

“Purrrr... I’m so impressed.”

Sheepishly, Trent retracted his claws and attempted to regain his dignity. His tail swiped the evidence away. “Someone’s been checking the files.”

“Meooww?”

“I don’t know who. I have a few alarms set and they have been triggered a few times.”

“Grrr...Rwor...”

“You know which files.”

“Rowwwr.”

“Fine. It was the files on Senior and his infidelities.”

Tony stopped and curled his tail around him as he sat still on the sidewalk. “Any chance that they will stumble upon his affliction?”

“Meowr.”

“So, what now?”

“Scared, little brother?” Trent nonchalantly sat and lifted his leg, so he could lick himself. 

Tony batted the side of Trent’s head with his paw. “Pleasure yourself later. What’s our next move?”

“What do you mean ‘our’ move? I’m heading out on assignment. I don’t want to be anywhere near this town, if the story breaks.”

“You’re an ass, you know that?” Tony meowed his displeasure.

“Hey, it’s fine for you. Meowrrr.. You’re the acknowledged son.”

“That’s no blessing, trust me.” Tony licked his paw as he thought. “You really think it’s going to come out?”

“We know that the cabal will protect the secret. However, if Senior brings too much attention...Roarrrr.”

“I’ll contact the prince. See if he’s willing to put up with Senior for a while.” 

“You forget he dirtied that sandbox on his last visit. The prince was not amused that Senior was sampling the locals.“

Tony growled. 

“I’ve got to go. I’m on the red eye out tonight.” Trent started to trot away and then paused. Finally, he turned back. “There’s an established cabal here in town. High placed members, at that. I’ve nosed around but it’s really a closed circle. I don’t have much info. But, word is they are concerned about members of other cabals in their territory. Take care of yourself, brother.”

“You, too.” Tony stepped forward brushing along the other feline’s side. Their tails briefly twined and he rubbed his chin to Trent’s chin. “You could drop me a message now and then. Let me know you’re still alive.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Uncomfortable with the affection, Trent took off into the night.

Tony shook out his fur. He hated these cloak and dagger meetings with Trent. Worse than that, he hated having to play the DiNozzo and Kort game. It had gone on all their lives. Ever since the two had first met. It had only taken one whiff to recognize the kinship. Later, the two had sought each other out. The felines had straightened out their relationship in one brief but brutal cat fight. They might not be overly close, but at least in private they could be brothers.

Taking another look around the area, Tony’s fur bristled. He hated being outside in this form in his neighborhood at night. There were too many felines around for him to feel comfortable. There were a few that were just territorial but there were others he sensed with the affliction. Knowing there was an established cabal made him even more uneasy. He’d met the cabal that spawned his father, however those members didn’t approve of Senior’s tom-catting ways. Pun totally intended, Tony twitched his whiskers in a laugh. Because of his sire, Tony had never really felt welcome and hence was not used to being a member of a cabal. 

Portraying a nonchalant demeanor, he padded towards the narrow path between the closest buildings. Minutes later, Tony DiNozzo strolled out onto the sidewalk and took off briskly for his apartment building.

Amber eyes kept watch intently until Tony opened the door to the apartment and disappeared inside. Then the observer backed away. Minutes later a car drove off into the night.

 

“You’re late. Gas up the truck.” Gibbs bellowed. 

Catching the keys tossed in his direction, Tony discretely checked his watch. He was not his usual two hours early but was still there an hour before the work day officially started. “On it, boss.”

“And call McGee. Tell him to meet us.”

Tony checked his phone. The text from the incoming call was in the process of loading. “On it.” As he jogged to the garage, Tony called McGee knowing he was on his way. “Incoming. Boss wants you to meet us. Get a move on, McGee. We’re both late according to Gibbs.” Truck full, Tony stopped in the garage and reluctantly allowed Gibbs to slide under the wheel.

“Late night, DiNozzo.”

Tony grimaced. After Trent left, he had gone upstairs, grabbed a sandwich and then hit the bed. Unfortunately, his mind refused to shut down. He would have loved to turn into his other form, but he had never felt safe enough in his apartment to turn alone. “Bad dreams.”

“So what do we know?”

“Victim is Ensign Elise Astrid Lunde. She’s in her third year of service and assigned to the USS Forrest Sherman. The destroyer is currently in dock. The ensign was on a two-week leave. Body was found this morning approximately 06:30. LEOs immediately notified NCIS. Seems that the LEOs initially called it a hit and run, but now are indicating improprieties.”

“Palmer.” Gibbs probed.

“On his way. He should be there just after we arrive.”

“I want the scene documented thoroughly. If this is staged to look like a hit and run, I want to know.”

“On it.” Tony stated, “Next entrance.”

The LEOs barely looked up, they were well used to Gibbs’ driving and stopping by now. Tony haled the one officer. “Tergeis.”

“DiNozzo. Figured you’d draw the short straw.”

Gibbs moved towards their victim. He was content to let DiNozzo act as the LEO liaison. 

“What do we have?” Tony asked as he and the officer walked towards the body.

“Seems to be a hit and run but it’s strange...”

Tony felt the hair on his neck bristle. The air was full of pheromones. He felt a shiver run up his spine. The closer he got to the ensign, the more uneasy he felt. The ensign lay on her side in the road with a small puddle of blood. He immediately spotted the issue. Leading to the body were skid marks. Skid marks that did not match the marks on the body. The tire mark on her blouse was wider, way out of proportion. He understood the LEOs confusion. The skid mark ran right to the body over the body and started again tight against the body. 

It was obvious that the ensign had been afflicted. She had evidently prowling the park in her other form when a car ran her down. The driver had left the scene believing he had simply run over another homeless cat. When the ensign died, she had returned to her regular form; complete with the evidence. Discretely he put a dab of Vicks below his nose to try to drown the pheromones. Automatically, he raised the camera and began to photograph the scene. 

Palmer waited patiently for Tony to finish. “Give me a hand?”

Tony hid his reluctance at touching a deceased fellow cabal member. “Sure.”

The two men turned the ensign onto her back. “This is weird.” Palmer commented. “There’s only like a five-inch gap in the skid marks. That doesn’t make any sense. I mean, have you ever seen anything like it?” 

Tony hated to photograph the marks but knew he had no choice. Maybe the photo card could get lost in evidence. He was often there very late or very early. It was important not to expose the affliction and this evidence had to destroyed as it was too obvious in its entirety. Tony gritted his teeth. The body.

“Like what?” McGee asked approaching the two men.

“Look at these skid marks.”

Gibbs strolled up holding a coffee. “Time of death, Palmer?”

“Just checking.” Palmer busied himself with a liver probe.

“Boss, do you see these skid marks?” McGee asked.

Gibbs gut clenched. “DiNozzo, you done photographing?”

“Just finished, boss.”

“Take McGee and go back to the office. Grab a couple cold cases. I’ll catch a ride later.” As his two agents turned away, Gibbs touched DiNozzo’s arm. “Give me the camera.”

“Boss?” Tony looked at Gibbs in confusion. The older man simply held out his hand. Tony tried to think of a good excuse to keep the camera but came up blank. It might make destroying it later more difficult but he was out of excuses.

“That was strange,” McGee commented. “What do you think that was about?” The younger agent asked as he crawled in the truck and sniffed. “Do you have a cold?”

“Allergies.” Tony said shortly. As they exited the park, a black tactical truck was pulling into the park. As Tony looked in his mirror and saw Gibbs approach the truck with the camera.

 

Gibbs arrived back at the office to find the two agents obediently working on cold cases. He sat down at his desk taking a sip of coffee before sitting his cup next to his keyboard; a practice McGee frowned on.

“Boss, when do you want our reports from this morning?” McGee asked.

“Don’t bother. It’s not ours. We don’t have jurisdiction.”

“Not ours?” Tony narrowed his eyes. “She’s an ensign.”

“Drop it.” Gibbs ordered. “Case isn’t ours anymore. Delete the info from your computers. I’m going to see Vance.”

“Gibbs,” Tony wasn’t sure why he was fighting the reassignment. He didn’t have to figure out how to destroy the evidence. It’s just that it was so unlike Gibbs to give up a case without a fight.

“I said, drop it, DiNozzo. That’s an order.” Gibbs strode up the stairs while McGee looked at Tony in confusion.

“Tony...”

“You heard the boss. Get on with your cold case.”

“Tony...”

“Now, McGee.”

 

At quitting time, Gibbs strode through the bullpen. He had spent the day in MTAC. “McGee, DiNozzo, get out of here,” he said standing by his desk.

McGee quickly grabbed his things and left with a short good-bye to Tony. Tony took a bit longer but was soon headed to the door. As he walked past, Gibb grabbed Tony’s arm. “My house, now.”

“What?”

“Now.” Gibbs grabbed his coat. “Follow me.”

Tony was confused and starting to get infuriated. He was tired from lack of sleep and he hated Gibbs’ attitude over the case. “Fine.” Maybe it was time to have it out with the older man.

While Tony did his best, Gibbs managed to lose him at a red light. His boss was already inside, when he pulled up next Gibbs’ car. On the front porch in a patch of sun, lay an elderly cat. Tony was uneasy over its presence. 

“In the living room, DiNozzo.” Gibbs called.

As he let himself in, the elderly cat followed him. When he moved to block its entrance, he heard Gibbs’ again.

“Go ahead and let him in.”

The cat stepped in front of him and led the way into the living room. It jumped up in a recliner and watched Tony carefully. There was an intelligence in those eyes which disturbed Tony. The hair on his arms and head bristled and Tony didn’t move to enter further into the room. He stared at this boss.

“You’re safe here.” Gibbs said softly and moved towards his agent. “I suspected in Baltimore, but you’re good. But there were little things here and there. Things that didn’t add up.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Easy, son.” 

Tony jolted at the new voice. In the recliner where the cat had curled up sat Jackson Gibbs. Tony started and moved back. “You...”

“Yup.” Jackson nodded. “There’s a cabal in Stillwater. That’s why you were so unsettled up there.”

“The sheriff?”

“Very territorial.” Gibbs spoke up. “Like I said, I had my suspicions. Followed you last night.”

“You followed...” Tony’s mind flashed back to his brother’s visit.

“I saw you and Kort. Brothers?” Gibbs smirked. “That I didn’t suspect.” When his agent remained on guard, Gibbs sighed. In seconds, there was a Maine coon cat where Gibbs had stood. The elderly yellow tiger stripe joined him. Gibbs meowed firmly and tapped his paw.

Unable to resist the call, Tony felt himself shift. The gray striped shorthair sniffed the air. There was a welcoming scent in the room.

“While you two young ones talk this out, I’m going to take advantage of the sun on the porch before it moves.” Jackson strolled off.

“I never...” Tony sank down and wrapped his tail around his legs.

“Our cabal has done an amazing job of camouflaging our scents. Helps us work around other cabals without territorial problems.” Gibbs explained. 

“The case?”

“There’s a cabal in town that handles those types of cases. Have to keep it quiet.”

“So, what’s this?” Tony looked around. “My get out of town notice?”

“No,” Gibbs strolled towards the younger cat. Tony felt his hair stand up and Gibbs brushed against him. “The last few months, I’ve noticed a new scent. Pheromones.” The larger cat rubbed his head on top of Tony’s. “Far as I knew, there was just me and possibly you at NCIS.”

If he was in his other form, Tony would have blushed. He had been drawn to the older man for years, but the last year it had gotten much worse and he had struggled to ignore his attraction.

Gibbs wound around Tony and gently licked an ear. “So, I’ve been hanging around your apartment building. Waiting. Watching. And then finally... last night... there you were. I almost attacked Kort for daring to approach you. Then he called you a brother. I wanted to follow you into that pathway and claim you. It took all my will power to let you turn and then go back to your building. I decided that I would approach you slowly. Then we pulled the case.”

Tony struggle to think. He found himself rubbing his head against the other feline. The younger cat felt like he was drowning in Gibbs’ scent and was losing all reason. All Tony wanted was to give in to the feelings Gibbs was evoking. “Gibbs... mew...”

“Jethro...rowr...” He nudged Tony encouraging him to lay down. As his mate obediently sank further down, Jethro began to groom him in earnest. 

Tony mewed plaintively, “What does this mean?”

“We’re mates.” Jethro rumbled back. 

“I don’t understand...” Tony rubbed his head on the carpet.

“You’re not alone anymore,” Jethro reassured him. “You are part of dad and my family, our cabal.”

“NCIS... McGee...”

“Vance has been read in. He doesn’t like our kind much, but he can’t take action against us. The DC cabal has high access. As for McGee and the others.... Merowr...” Jethro rubbed noses with Tony. “They’ll get used to us or else. I’m not giving you up. I’ve waited too long...”

Tony felt himself relax. This was what he had been looking for at every job. Someone who would love and understand him. Someone who could accept his affliction. He returned the lick to his chin and snuggled closer.

On the porch, Jackson listened to the mating calls from the living room. He rolled to his other side following the sunlight. Tony would be good for Leroy, he knew. The cabal had accepted that the death of Shannon and Kelly was too much for his boy. There were plenty of kittens in their cabal so Leroy would not be expected to breed. He mewed happily as the sounds from the living room intensified. Yes, Tony would be very good for Leroy.


End file.
